The Kenji Chronicles: A Naruto fanfic
by Kenji Itsuki
Summary: The tale of an orphaned ninja with legendary beginnings and an violent future.


Hey, this is my first attempt at a fanfic; feel free to give any and all suggestions/advice/opinions you may have. Also, the title is in the works, so it is subject to change. Also, I do not own Naruto, and so on. All characters and plots are my own. One other thing, this was originally a free writing exercise, so no preplanned details were created. If you all think that I have even a sliver of hope at creating something enjoyable to read, I will continue. Enjoy!

___________________________Twelve Years Ago_______________________

"Water style, Giant Vortex Jutsu!" roared the voice of a Jonin from the Mist village, as a large violent mass of swirling water crashed into main gate of the Misukage's palace.

Both the Misukage, a tall fit man with short black hair, and Kusakage, a woman with long blonde hair and soft blue eyes, retreated deep into the palace, as the hordes of rebelling ninja were bombarding it with attacks.

"Yoroi, you must get our child to safety, the consequences of our forbidden love are taking toll", the Misukage said as he wiped the sweat of fear from his brow.

"I understand, I will take him to the elders of the…" The sound of her voice cut off and she fell to the ground in pain as a cluster of shuriken pierced her back.

"NO!" the Misukage shouted in rage. He removed the projectiles from Yoroi's back, and carried her and his son down into the damp, dark depths of an escape tunnel built to ensure the Misukage's survival in times of war. The man planted paper bombs around the entrance of the tunnel. When he reached a safe distance he ignited the bombs, causing the four thin slips of paper to erupt into a violent explosion, sealing them off from the outside.

Here the 8th Misukage, or Koda, as he was called be close friends, tended to his wife's injuries, as well as his son's various needs. Before Yoroi had a chance to regain consciousness, Koda notice an approaching ninja from the opposite end of the tunnel. He quickly withdrew his kunai knife, and readied himself for battle.

"Lord Misukage!" The voice of a young girl in her teens echoed throughout the hallowed halls of the underworld.

"Keiko?" Koda was both surprised and confused as to how she found her way there.

"Lady Kusakage told me to meet her here, so that I could escort your son to the home of the elders" She notified the Misukage, while gazing upon the infant.

Soon after, Yoroi began to awaken. "Keiko, I'm glad to see you made it here safely" She said while coughing. "It is time we began the procedure.

"Procedure?" Keiko questioned.

Koda interrupted, "Long ago, we decided that our secretive and forbidden relationship had been discovered, that we would surely be attacked," he began to cough ferociously causing blood to spew out into his hand. After regaining himself, he continued. "Now that our worst fears have come to fruition, we are both dying, and both our son, and village is in danger"

Yoroi added on. "We have decided to infuse our own chakra into our son in the form behind a seal. This will allow him to gain incredible amounts of chakra, but slowly over time. We believe that with the guidance of the elders and proper training he could be the one that puts an end to this era of war."

After they gave very strict, very detailed orders to Keiko, the two great kages sealed a massive amount of chakra into their son's body. After the procedure the babies shrieking became so loud that the walls of the cave nearly began to crumble.

Yoroi wrapped up her precious child in his blanket, while she and Koda said their painful farewell to their hope and dream, their son.

Keiko flew down the tunnel, moving as hastily as she had ever done before. Without looking back she disappeared into the dark void.

The two great warriors gathered themselves and turned to fight the most futile of battles, as they smashed their way back up to the surface and made their last stand and last attempt to end the rebellion.

"Goodbye my son" Koda whispered.

_____________________Chapter One-Water Style!______________________

It has been twelve long years since the Rebellion of the Mist, and as it stands now the Village Hidden in the Mist has overtaken the Leaf as the strongest village. After acquiring the services of hundreds of mercenaries, the Mist's armed forces have become too great for any one, or even two nations to defeat.

Keiko, after fleeing from the Mist had successfully escorted Kenji to the Grass Village elders, and soon after became a Jonin.

"Keep it up," she yelled to a twelve-year-old boy dressed in white cargo shorts a deep, cool green t-shirt. "Hurry, and don't get your precious brown hair wet" she giggled.

"Very funny", he replied, "This isn't that easy you know, and if my hair wasn't so short it'd be getting wet," He added, as he walked across the pond on his hands. After a few minutes, he made his way to the other side.

"Wow, you're getting better at this," She complimented, while throwing in a chuckle.

"You think you're so cool, but just because you get the where that stupid standard jonin suit, doesn't make you better than everybody else," He bit back.

She glared back, "Hey, I was trying to be nice!" She smacked him in the back of the head and knocked him into the water.

"Ahh! Now I'm all wet!" he wined, after a few seconds of complaining, he gathered himself and began to speak. "I'm sorry Keiko, It gets frustrating sometimes. I have been training for a long time and I still don't know any jutsu." He explained. "We've just been working on chakra control."

The both paused and looked up at the sun; it had just hid behind some clouds, blocking the warming rays from pressing down on the valley.

"Well, there is only one week until the academy graduation, but the elders wanted you to master control before you learned any ninjutsu." The sat down at the base of a nearby tree to rest. "I'll talk to elder Kai when we return"

Kenji, overwhelmed with the joy of finally learning a jutsu packed up his equipment, and bolted back to the village. Keiko followed suit and chased down the energetic kid.

"Hey! Granny Kai!" Kenji busted through door.

"That darn kid is always so loud" Kai, a short elderly lady in a white tunic said softly. "What's the problem dear?" She asked halfheartedly

"Well, Keiko and I were talking, and…" He became intently serious, "Isn't it time I learned some jutsu, or at least one? The genin selections are only a week away and I need to have mastered two jutsu."

"Ah, now I see, hopefully your chakra control has developed to the proper extent." She replied to Kenji while pondering about something else.

"It has Granny! We have been working on it since I was little." He whined

Lady Kai stood walked over to a closest and removed from it a scroll. Its label read "Misu." Keiko entered the house and quickly took notice of the scroll

"So, its time." She thought to herself, while recollecting on the events from twelve years ago.

"From this scroll that was left by your parents, you will learn two basic water element jutsu!" She began to pack some training provisions and readied herself to head to the pond where Kenji had trained.

"YAHOO! I'm finally gonna learn some jutsu!" The young boy jumped for joy.

"Settle down Kenji!" Keiko warned, "This is a very serious moment, and you need to be completely focused."

"Right!" Kenji said, as he settled down. "Let's head out! Kenji Itsuki's legacy begins now!"


End file.
